Modular skeleton-frame building structures are known in the prior art. As an example, such structures have a tubular steel frame covered with a sheathing of flexible materials such as plastic, canvas or the like. Many such prior art structures require a substantially large number of structural members to form an arcuate shaped frame and many of such structures cannot be disassembled quickly and easily by a relatively unskilled user.
In particular, in the prior art, applicant is aware of the following U. S. Pat. No. 3,690,078, No. 3,892,094, No. 3,798,851, No. 3,886,961, No. 4,404,980, and No. 5,335,684.